Atarashī sekai de no futatabime no chansu the creator
by N Istra Sensei
Summary: Tumbuh di Panti asuhan Naruto tumbuh tanpa tau orang tua kandungnya, namun karena Perang dia kehilangan orang orang terdekatnya, dan berakhir menjadi pendendam, dibesarkan oleh pimpinan pasukan khusus Naruto tumbuh tanpa perasaan, namun karena kecerobohannya ia berakhir meninggal dalam misinya, kbahagiaan/ksdihan kah yg menunggunya? Newbie gk pndai bkin summary first story make me
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

"Arghh,,,, apa ini akhirnya, semuanya berakhir begini saja kah" Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang jatuh dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit di kota Tokyo

"Padahal aku telah mendapat kesempatan untuk memulai lagi semuanya" Dengan tubuh yang hampir mencapai bumi dia terus bergumam

"Hahhh sudahlah mungkin hidupku memang sudah tidak bisa normal lagi, mungkin ini pilihan terbaik" Seketika ia terbayang tentang seseorang yang memberikan kehidupan untuk nya

**Flashback **

Terlihat seorang anak kecil di reruntuhan bangunan sebuah Panti asuhan di sebuah tempat yang mungkin sudah menjadi medan perang dan terlihat mayat seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30an di dekat nya dan beberapa mayat anak seusianya yang terlihat menyedihkan

"Hik,, hik,,, kaa-san bangun hik,, naru gak mau sendirian" ucap anak itu yang diketahui bernama Naruto sambil mengguncang guncang tubuh wanita itu "richer, Jimmy, Desy bangun hik jangan tinggalkan naru sendiri" Anak itu terus menagis sambil memanggil nama teman temannya

"ini semua karena mereka, mereka yang dengan seenaknya membuat tempat ini menjadi medan perang dan karena mereka lah saudara saudara mu meninggal" ucap seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan sebelah mata ditutup dan kepala botak kepala anak itu

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto kepada pria itu "untuk sekarang itu tidak penting, sekarang aku tanya apa kau mau membalaskan dendam saudara saudara mu kepada mereka?" Tanya pria itu

"Siapa mereka yang paman maksud?" Tanya Naruto "mereka adalah para pemerintah yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang dengan seenaknya membuat tempat ini menjadi medan perang dan banyak lagi kejahatan yang telah mereka perbuat, jadi apa kau mau membalaskan dendam saudara mu kepada mereka?" tanya pria itu lagi

Naruto nampak terdiam "balaskan lah dendam saudara saudara mu agar mereka tenang" ucapan pria itu lagi untuk membujuk Naruto "ta-tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"aku akan melatih mu sehingga kau dapat membalaskan dendam saudara mu kepada mereka jadi apa kau mau ikutan bersamaku?" "baiklah lagi pula Naru tidak punya tujuan lagi mereka sudah pergi kaa-san dan semua nya telah pergi jadi aku akan membuat dendam mereka menjadi tujuan baru ku" Jawab Naruto dengan mantap

"Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan melatih mu menjadi seseorang yang dapat membersihkan para pemerintah yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini, namaku furry kau bisa memanggilku apa saja jadi siapa namamu nak?" tanya pria itu kepada Naruto

"aku Naruto, boleh kupanggil furry ji-san?"tanya Naruto "ya terserah walaupun aku bukan orang Jepang sih, jadi Naruto apa hanya itu namamu yang kutau orang Jepang selalu menaruh nama keluarga mereka pada namanya?" "ya hanya itu, aku tinggal diganti asuhan dan tidak tahu siapa orang tua ku sebenarnya, katanya aku ditemukan disebuh rumah kosong oleh kaa-san saat dia tidak sengaja mendengar suara tangisanku" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit sedih "tapi aku tidak apa apa mungkin itu memang sudah takdir ku" lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan di wajahnya

_'nasibnya benar-benar mirip dengan ku, kurasa aku tidak salah memilihnya_' ucap pria itu dalam hati

Dan mulai saat itu Naruto dilatih oleh furry mulai dari latihan fisik, mental, bela diri, bertarung dengan senjata tajam maupun senjata api, cara merakit senjata pengetahuan Akademic dll selama lebih dari 7thn

Sekarang mereka berada diatas sebuah bangunan besar di kota Tokyo dengan Naruto yang memegang sebuah senjata api tipe sniper awm dengan peredam di ujung larasnya

"Baiklah ini misi pertamamu, dia adalah pejabat dibidang pembangunan yang dengan seenaknya menggusur banyak perumahan rakyat miskin dan dia juga melakukan pajak tanpa diketahui pemerintah pusat kepada rakyat yang berada di pedesaan. Dari jarak segini menembaknya bukanlah masalah untukmu kan tapi apa mentalmu sudah siap melakukan pembunuhan pertamamu?" tanya furry kepada Naruto

"aku akan menguatkan mentalku, lagi pula dia bersalah dengan dosa yang besar jdi aku akan membunuhnya dengan keyakinanku" Ucap Naruto dengan yakin

"Baiklah tapi jangan sampai melukai yang lainnya karena mereka,," *pseep* karena terlalu fokus Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan furry Naruto pun langsung menembak dan dengan mulus mengenai kepala pejabat tersebut, tapi "tidak bersalah" Setelah ucapan furry lengkap peluru dari senapan Naruto sudah menembus kepala pejabat tersebut tapi tidak sampai disana peluk itu juga mengenai kepala karyawan yang berada di lintasan peluru tersebut sehingga membuatnya juga meninggal

Naruto pun terdiam "ada apa Naruto, kau mengenainya kan?" karena jarak dari gedung tersebut cukup jauh jadi furry tidak melihat apa yang terjadi dan saat furry melihat dia mengerti mengapa Naruto terdiam

"Ji- ji-san ak aku membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah, bagaimana ini sekarang aku benar-benar menjadi penjahat, aku seorang penjahat, pembunuh, aku sama saja dengan mereka sekarang,,,,,,,," Naruto terus meracau tidak jelas sampai furry memukul wajahnya dan membuatnya diam

"Tenanglah bocah semua sudah terjadi jadi tenanglah dulu kuatkan dirimu itu hanya kecelakaan dan kau tidak sengaja membunuhnya" "tapi tetap saja aku membunuhnya"

"semua sudah ditakdirkan jadi renungkan lah itu, sekarang ayo kita kembali, tenangkan diri sampai kau benar-benar tenang baru kita melakukan misi berikutnya" "baiklah" jawab Naruto dengan rasa penyesalan yang masih mendalam

Sudah dua hari sejak misi pertamanya dan Naruto masih terlihat menyesal, saat ini dia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman "dengar Naruto penyesalan tidak akan membuahkan apapun, memang benar bahwa penyesalan adalah sifat alami manusia tapi didunia kita ini membunuh dan dibunuh adalah hal biasa jadi kurasa bukanlah hal yang buruk jika kau membuang sedikit perasaanmu sebagai manusia saat dalam misi, karena perasaan merupakan bahaya yang besar saat kau sedang menjalankan misi tapi jangan sampai kau melupakan sisi kemanusiaan mu tapi jika kau ingat menyerah dan melupakan tujuanmu lakukanlah sekarang dan keluar dari kesatuan karena jika kau terus begini kau hanya akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri dan kami keputusan ada ditangan mu sekarang jadi pikirkanlah" Ucap furry yang baru sampai ketempat Naruto lalu pergi lagi

"tujuan ya? Apa sebenarnya tujuanku itu" ucap Naruto sambil merenung lalu ia teringat akan kata katanya sendiri _'aku akan membalas dendam untuk mereka sebagai tujuan baruku!'_

"haah,,, jadi itu tujuanku ya baiklah karena aku tidak memiliki tujuan lain jadi kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku menghilang perasaan ini, mungkin untuk sementara atau sselamanya"

Sejak saat itu Naruto mulai menjalankan misi misi lagi mulai dari yang mudah seperti mengatur barang sampai membunuh pejabat, tidak jarang Naruto membunuh yang bukan targetnya tanpa perasaan, dia benar-benar menghilangkan perasaannya, dan selama dua tahun lebih dia sudah menjalankan banyak misi dan hampir semua misi itu berhasil sampai saat itu tiba

"baiklah Naruto ini mungkin akan menjadi misi terakhirmu, kau harus membunuh pejabat negara dan dia merupakan orang yang mrmbuat tempat dipanti asuhan mu memjadi medan perang" Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengarnya setelah sekian lama akhirnya tujuannya dapat tercapai

"dan saat misi ini selesai kau akan dibebaskan tugas aku juga akan mendaftarkan kau di sebuah SMA agar kau dapat menikmati kehidupan remaja mu disana (AN: umur Naruto sekarang 17thn saat musim pertamanya ia berumah 14thn dan saat dia bertemu furry umurnya 7thn jadi jangan bingung ya ok lanjut) dan semua biaya kehidupan mu kau memiliki cukup banyak uang dari hasil misi yg tidak pernah kau pakai di rekening mu yang sudah kubuat jadi ingat lakukan sebaik baiknya dan sebagai orang yang merawatmu selama ini aku merasa bangga padamu" Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan perasaan yang aneh padanya tapi perasaan itu menenangkan dan ia menyukainya " siap pak misi ini akan saya Laksanakan sesempurna mungkin" ucap Naruto dengan tegas sambil memberikan hormat kepada furry dan tanpa abang abang furry memelukny seperti seorang ayah memeluk anaknya "aku bangga padamu Naruto kau anak yang hebat kau berhasil keluar dari keterpurukan mu dan melalui semua ini dengan kuat jadi teruslah seperti itu dan jadilah orang yang hebat kelak yang dapat membahagiakan banyak orang" Ucap furry dengan haru dan tanpa sadar Naruto dapat merasakan perasaan nya lagi setelah sekian lama dan diapun membalas pelukan furry "haik Terima kasih ji-san untuk sudah merawatku Terima kasih karena telah mengajariku dan Terima kasih untuk hidup yang telah kau berikan padaku jika kau tidak datang saat itu aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku sekarang jadi Terima kasih furry ji-san"ucap Naruto dengan haru pula karna perasaan kemanusiaan nya telah kembali "dan sebagai tugas ekstra aku akan memberikan tujuan baru hidupmu dan tujuan hidupmu yang baru adalah mencari kebahagiaan untukmu dan berikanlah kebahagiaan itu juga kepada orang lain untuk menebus semua yang telah kau lakukan, mengerti" "baik saya Naruto akan melaksanakan tugas tersebut dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga saya" jawab Naruto lagi sambil memberikan hormat kepada furry

Dan hal yg tak diduga pun terjadi saat menjalankan misi awalnya misi ini berjalan lancar dan target juga sudah berhasil dibersihkan namun karena kecerobohan Naruto ketahuan dan berakhir dengan terjebak di atap bangunan pencakar langit tempat misi dijalankan dengan dikepung pasukan bersenjata iapun hanya bisa pasrah

"haah,, sepertinya ji-san memang benar ya perasaan hanya akan membuatmu dalam bahaya" Gumam Naruto

"angkat tanganMu dan menyerahlah sekarang"perintah salah satu pasukan bersenjata tersebut

"maaf ya tapi ada peraturan mutlak yang harus kujaga 'daripada tertangkap lebih baik mati'"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pun mulai mundur "haah maaf ya ji-san aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugas ekstra dari mu tapi sepertinya ini juga tidak buruk paling tidak aku sudah menyelesaikan tujuan awal ku" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pun lompat dari gedung tersebut

**Flashback off**

"haah,, sepertinya seperti ini juga bagus, pasti sakit" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menutup matanya dan berharap semoga tidak merasakan sakitnya, namun saat sudah cukup lama menunggu ia tidak juga merasakan sakit tiba tiba

**"Wahai anak manusia bukanlah matamu"** terdengar suara yang terasa berat dan saat Naruto membuka matanya betapa terkejutnya ia saat dirinya melayang sekitar 7m dari bumi 'tidak aku bukan melayang tapi waktu berhenti' dan benar saja semua yang ada disekitarnya berhenti dan dia dapat melihat manusia yang tidak bergerak dibawahnya dan saat dia melihat kearah dia melihat sesosok cahaya yang menyerupai manusia

"si-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan gugup

**"sebut saja aku malaikat kematian"** ucap sosok tersebut

"Ma-malaikat kema-tian, apakah engkau mau mencabut nyawaku?, tapi kenapa waktu berhenti apa memang seperti ini prosesnya?" perlahan perkataan Naruto tidak gugup lagi dan mulai santai karena ia tau bahwa dia akan mati sebentar lagi

**"tidak wahai anak manusia, aku kesini untuk menyampaikan pesan dari-Nya, karena takdirMu yang begitu buruk ia merasa prihatin kepadamu namun karena engkau telah membunuh banyak orang engkau akan tetap dimasukan kedalam neraka"** ucap sosok itu kepada Naruto

"jadi begitu ya aku tetap akan masuk neraka yang"ucap Naruto dengan senyuman canggung

**"wahai anak manusia engkau diberikan pilihan oleh-Nya, apa kau ingin mendengarnya atau Terima dengan nasibmu yang sekarang?"**

"pilihan apakah itu, jika itu bisa menghindarkan ku dari neraka aku akan mendengarkan karena jujur aku takut masuk neraka"

"**engkau diberikan pilihan untuk hidup kembali didunia ini dan menebus dosa dosa mu dengan membahagiakan 1000 orang atau engkau bisa pilih dihidupkan kembali didunia lain dan memulai dari awal dan memberikan kebahagiaan kepada 7 orang didunia itu nanti." **

"jika aku memilih tetap didunia ini kurasa mustahil aku dapat memberikan kebahagiaan kepada 1000 orang, aku mau bertanya apakah ingatanku akan hilang jika aku memilih dihidupkan kembali didunia lain?"

**"untuk itu aku tidak diberi tahu, tapi pasti engkau akan diberitahukan tentang tugasmu nanti saat tiba waktunya" **

"kalau begitu aku memilih dihidupkan kembali didunia lain"

"**baiklah engkau akan Direnkarnasik didunia lain sebagai seorang bayi" **

Perlahan setelah sosok tersebut mengatakan itu tubuh Naruto perlahan pudar menjadi serpihan cahaya sebelum benar-benar hilang Naruto sempat mengucapkan "Terima kasih wahai malaikat, Terima kasih ji-san aku akan menjalankan tugas dari-Nya dengan sebaik-baiknya"

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto menghilang "**semoga engkau mendapat kebahagiaan disana **

**Naruto" **

Terlihat di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar terdapat seorang wanita bersurai merah yang sedang terbaring di sebuah kasus

"Aaarrg,,, Minato aku tidak kuat lagi" ucap wanita itu yang diketahui sedang dalam proses bersalin

"Bertahanlah kusina, bertahanlah sebentar lagi, kalian cepat salurkan mana kalian kepada istriku untuk memberikan tenaga" ucap seorang pria yang sedang menggenggam tangan wanita berambut merah tadi

"Haik Minato-sama" ucap beberapa orang yang kelihatannya adalah bawahan pria tadi

"Terus sedikit lagi kusina-sama sedikit lagi"kali ini seorang dokter wanita yang membantu proses persalinan wanita tadi berucap

*uwaa uweek* terdengar suara bayi dari ruangan itu dan terlihat lah seorang bayi berambut pirang tengah menangis dan semua yang ada disana akhirnya bernafas lega karena bayinya sudah lahir

"arrrgh Minato!,,," wanita tadi kembali berteriak dan ternyata masih ada satu bayi lagi yang belum keluar

"Mi-minato-sama masih ada satu bayi lagi"ucap dokter tadi dan kembali membantu persalinan hingga akhirnya keluarlah seorang bayi laki-laki lagi namun kali ini berambut merah gelap

"selamat ya Minato sama bayi Kushina-sama kembar" Ucap dokter itu memberikan selamat

"Terima kasih kalian semua karena telah membantu proses persalinan Kushina, lihat Kushina anak kita kembar" Ucap Minato namun Kushina tidak menjawab.

"tenang saja kushina-sama hanya pingsan karena kelelahan sebentar lagi juga ia akan bangun"ucap dokter tersebut memenangkan Minato yang mulai panik

"haah,, syukurlah klo begitu aku akan memberikan nama anak ini setelah Kushina bangun, sekali lagi Terima kasih kalian semua"

"tidak Minato-sama justru kami merasa tersanjung karena bisa membantu proses persalinan Kushina-sama, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Minato-sana".

"Iya silahkan"

**.TBC **

**Sekian untuk prolog nya **


	2. Chapter 2

Atarashī sekai de no futatabime no chansu the creator

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Pertama saya mohon maaf jika pada prolog cerita tidak jelas dan berantakan

Ok langsung saja!

Warning: DLDR

Chapter 1: Awal dari...?

Terlihat di sebuah rumah tepatnya di halaman belakang terdapat dua orang anak yang sedang bermain ditemani orang tuanya yang duduk diteras rumah tersebut

"Naruto, Menma awas jatuh!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah memperingati kedua anak tersebut yang sedang kejar kejaran

"Baik kaa-san"

Jawab anak berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna blue safir kepada wanita tadi yang diketahui adalah ibu dari kedua adalah tersebut

-Naruto Pov-

Hai namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto tepatnya aku anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang Namikaze Kushina aku memiliki adik kembar yang bernama Namikaze Menma. Menma memiliki rambut berwarna merah gelap dan mata berwarna aquamerin sama seperti kaa-san berbeda dengan ku yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan iris blue safir.

Keluargaku merupakan salah satu dari beberapa klan besar di Kerajaan ini tepatnya kerajaannya Naross. Kerajaan Naross merupakan satu dari empat kerajaan besar di benua Longword. Seperti namanya Benua Longword memiliki bentuk memanjang dari utara ke selatan. Empat kerajaan besar tersebut mulai dari utara ke selatan adalah kerajaan Alter, Celestial, Naross, dan Sellter. Selain empat kerajaan tersebut ada juga beberapa kerajaan kecil lainnya

Ok sekian pengenalannya

-Normal Pov-

"Naruto, Menma kalian mau melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan tidak?"

Tanya ayah mereka yaitu Minato yang masih duduk bersama istrinya

"Apa itu Tou-san?"

Tanya Naruto yang masih berada di halaman rumahnya dengan suara yang cukup keras

"lihat ya"

Setelah mengatakan itu Minato tiba-tiba hilang dari tempatnya

"Ke-kemana Tou-san?" Tanya Menma

"Disini" jawab Minato yang berada dibelakang mereka

"Su-sugoi, Tou-san apa itu tadi?" tanya Naruto antusias

"Itu tadi sihir, tepatnya sihir transportasi, bagaimana menakjubkan bukan"

Jawab Minato dengan sedikit nada bangga

"Tou-san Tou-san ajarin kami" Ucap Menma

"Iya Tou-san ajarin kami ya" sambung Naruto

"Iya nanti Tou-san ajarin tapi sekarang belum bisa karena Tou-san belum tau jenis sihir kalian, karena itu nanti setelah perayaan ulang tahun kalian yang keempat kalian akan melakukan pemeriksaan jenis sihir kalian dan setelah itu kalian akan Tou-san ajarin sesuai jenis sihir kalian masing-masing"

Setelah mengatakan itu terlihat wajah Naruto dan Menma yang agak kecewa

"tenang saja sebentar lagi acara ulang tahun kalian akan diadakan jadi bersabarlah sebentar lagi"

-skip: acara ulang tahun-

Terlihat dikediaman Namikaze sedang diadakan acara ulang tahun yang cukup meriah dan dihadiri oleh banyak Klan mulai dari Uciha, senju, Akimichi, inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Hyuga dan beberapa klan lainnya

Dan terlihat di sebuah meja besar terdapat kue ulang tahun yang memiliki nama Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma dengan angka 4thn di atasnya

-Naruto pov-

Haaah ulang, ini pertama kalinya ulang tahun ku dan Menma diadakan dengan sebuah pesta yang lumayan besar biasanya hanya kami sekeluarga yang merayakannya, ngomong ngomong soal ulang tahun aku jadi teringat kehidupan ku didunia ku yang dulu

Ya aku memang ingat tentang kehidupan ku dulu tapi yang ku ingat tidaklah jelas, yang jelas kuingat adalah namaku Naruto dan aku hidup dipanti asuhan sampai tempat tinggal ku menjadi medan perang dan menewaskan saudara saudara ku, aku tidak ingat apakah aku juga meninggal saat itu tapi yang kuingat saat aku meninggal aku sudah cukup dewasa dan sepertinya aku diberikan tugas oleh sesuatu agar aku dapat hidup seperti ini tapi aku lupa tugas apa itu. Tapi ya sudahlah mencoba untuk mengingatnya hanya membuat kepalaku sakit saja.

"Naruto kemari sebentar"

Sepertinya aku dipanggil oleh baa-chan deh, dan sepertinya aku harus kesana jika tidak ingin membuatnya marah

Baa-chan ku atau Tsunade Senju adalah wanita cantik yang sudah berumur 50thn lebih, sampai sekarang aku masih heran kenapa baa-chan bisa tetap cantik walau usianya sudah tidak muda lagi

"Naruto selamat ulang tahun, ini hadiah dari baa-chan"

Baa-chan mengucapkan selamat kepadaku sambil memberikan kado berbentuk kotak kecil

"Terima kasih baa-chan tapi apa ini"

"Itu hadiah buatmu Naruto tapi jangan dibuka dulu ya nanti saat acara selesai dan kamu ingin tidur baru boleh kamu buka ok".

"baiklah baa-chan dan Terima kasih ya baa-chan Naru sayang baa-chan, tapi Menma apa sudah baa-chan beri hadiah?"

"sudah kok baa-chan titipkan kepada orang tua kalian"

Yaa bukan bermaksud sombong sih tapi baa-chan memang lebih menyayangiku dibandingkan dengan Menma walaupun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali tapi aku sudah menganggap baa-chan sebagai keluarga ku juga

"oh ya baa-chan dimana Kyu-chan, sepertinya dia tidak ada disini?"

"ya dia sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa datang tapi dia katanya bakal ngasih kamu hadiah saat dia sudah sehat nanti kok"

Kyu-chan atau Senju Kyubi adalah sahabat ku sekaligus anak dari baa-chan dia sering main kesini jadi kami cukup dekat

Setelah itu aku dan baa-chan terus mengobrol

-Normal Pov-

Di kumpulan tamu tepatnya kumpulan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga ada dua orang yang sedang asik berbicara

"Menurutmu tekanan mana siapa yang lebih kuat antara Menma dan Naruto"

Salah satu keluarga Uchiha bertanya kepada salah satu keluarga Hyuga

"Menurutku pasti Menma karena dia lebih mirip ibunya yang merupakan keturunan Uzumaki dan kau tahu kan tekanan mana keluarga Uzumaki seperti apa"

Jawabp salah satu keluarga Hyuga sambil mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan siapa yang memiliki tekanan mana yang lebih besar antara Menma dan Naruto, ya walaupun aku yakin tekanan mana mereka tidak berbeda karena mereka kembar, yang kalah harus menenggak bir ini sekali tenggak bagaimana?"

"Baiklah tidak buruk juga"

"baiklah kau milih siapa "

"seperti kataku tadi aku milih Menma"

"haah kau curang, tapi tak apa aku milih kurang lebih tekanan mana mereka sama, bagaimana?"

"hey itu lebih curang"

"aku kan tidak bilang pilih salah satu"

"hahh baiklah dan kurasa byakugan lebih cocok untuk tugas ini bukan?"

"iya iya cepat lakukan"

**Byakugan **

Setelah mengucapkan itu mata keluarga Hyuga itu mulai berubah mulai dari pupil yang awalnya terlihat samar kini menghilang dan menjadi putih penuh dan muncul urat urat disekitarnya matanya

Mata byakugan memungkinkan penggunanya melihat 360°dan dapat melihat saluran mana pada manusia

Diapun melihat Menma

"Seperti dugaanku Menma memang memiliki tekanan mana yang besar"

Setelah itu diapun melihat ke Naruto

"A-apa ini"

Ucapan keluarga Hyuga itu membuat keluarga Uchiha tadi bingung

"memangnya kenapa?"

"Naruto tekanan mananya sangat rendah"

Apa maksut mu tadi kau bilang Menma memiliki tekanan mana yang besar kenapa Naruto rendah"

"mana kutau coba kau periksa sendiri"

**Sharingan **

Setelah itu mata clan Uchiha itu berubah menjadi pola lingkaran dengan 3 tomoe yang berputar pelan berwarna merah

"be-benar bahkan tekanan mananya lebih rendah daripada anak masyarakat desa yang lemah, dan kau tau seseorang dengan tekanan mana serendah ini hanya ada pada seorang,,,,"

**"Creator"**

Bukan orang tadi yang melanjutkan kata kata itu tapi kepala clan Uchiha lah yang mengucapkannya

"Fu-Fugaku-sama"

"Apa kita perlu memberitahu kan ini kepada Minato, Fugaku?"

Kali ini Kepala clan Hyuga yang bertanya

Ternyata dari tadi kedua kepala clan ini memperhatikan anggota keluarganya dan ikut melihat apa yang kedua orang tadi lihat

"Sepertinya tidak perlu biarkan Minato tahu dengan sendirinya kita tidak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga mereka"

"memang ada apa dengan keluargaku Hiashi, Fugaku?"

Namun ternyata Minato sedang lewat dibelakang mereka dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"oh apa kalian melihat tekanan mana Naruto dan Menma?, bagaimana tekanan mana mereka luar biasa kan, aku bisa merasakan tekanan mana Menma yang cukup besar untuk anak seusianya ya walaupun aku tidak bisa merasakan tekanan mana Naruto sih, tapi aku yakin pasti tidak jauh beda dengan Menma, jadi bagaimana yang kalian lihat?"

"sepertinya kita memang harus mengatakannya"ucap Fugaku

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi" lanjut Hiashi

"Begini Minato, tekanan mana Menma memang luar biasa itu mungkin karena dia adalah keturunan Uzumaki"

Fugaku mulai menjelaskan

"benarkan aku saja yang bukan tipe sensor dapat merasakannya, jadi bagaimana dengan Naruto, Fugaku?"

"Untuk Naruto,, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya tekanan mana Naruto sangat rendah hampir sama dengan seorang creator"lanjut Fugaku

"Tidak mungkin Naruto juga keturunan Uzumaki tapi kenapa dia menjadi seorang creator, sedangkan Uzumaki terkenal dengan mana yang melimpah sedangkan seorang creator memiliki mana yang sangat sedikit"

"kami belum bisa memastikan apakah Naruto seorang creator atau bukan jadi jangan memutuskan dulu, coba saja dicek dulu di pengecekan tipe ssihir" Usul Hiashi

Sekedar info seorang creator merupakan aib menurut para masyarakat keluarga besar karena seorang creator memiliki tekanan mana yang sangat rendah dan perkembangan mana yang sangat lambat sehingga tidak cocok untuk bertarung, biasanya creator hanya menjadi pandai besi saja dan itu dianggap memalukan bagi keluarga besar di Kerajaan

"baiklah akan kucoba besok karena aku juga sudah janji kepada mereka"

-skep hari pengecekan-

Disetiap kerajaan hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahui tipe sihir seseorang yaitu dengan bola kristal yang ada di istana kerajaan karena itu untuk mengecek tipe sihir seseorang dia perlu pergi ke istana, walaupun biasanya bola kristal akan dipinjamkan pihak dari sebuah akademi untuk mengecek tipe sihir murid-murid nya tapi untuk keluarga keluarga atau clan clan besar di Kerajaan biasanya mereka melakukan pengecekan dini agar mudah mengajarkan anak anak mereka dasar dasar sihir sebelum masuk akademi

"Sepertinya disini cukup ramai ya"

Ucap Naruto yang melihat sebuah ruangan tempat bola kristal itu cukup ramai karena banyak yang akan mengecek mana pada saat itu karena pengecekan mana hanya bisa dilakukan pada hari hari tertentu saja.

"Iya Nii-san lihat ada Sasuke, Kyuubi, Hinata, Rias, Sona, dan Kaguya, sepertinya mereka juga akan melakukan pengecekan tipe sihir seperti kita"

Ucap Menma sambil melihat temannya satu persatu

"saa karena semua sudah datang mari kita mulai pemeriksaan tipe sihir kalian, ya walau disebut pemeriksaan tipe sihir tapi karena rata-rata tipe sihir khusus kalian belum bangkit jadi mungkin ini hanya akan menjadi pengecekan tekanan mana dan elemen magic dominan kalian, caranya cukup mudah kalian hanya perlu meletakkan tangan kalian diatas bola kristal ini untuk melihat tekanan mana kalian lalu coba alirkan sedikit mana kalian untuk melihat elemen magic dominan kalian lalu jika ingin melihat tipe sihir khusus kalian kalian perlu memberikan sedikit darah kalian diatas bola kristal tersebut baiklah dimulai dari Otsutsuki Kaguya"

Orang yang menjelaskan cara cara tadi merupakan seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan dengan rambut hitam dan poni pirang yang diketahui bernama Azazel

Terlihat Kaguya maju kedepan bola kristal tersebut

"Baiklah silakan dimulai" instruksi Azazel kepada Kaguya

Kaguya pun mulai meletakkan tangannya diatas bola kristal itu dan mulai menunjukkan akan 1-10-90 terus sampai angka 360 itu merupakan angka yang cukup besar karena rata-rata untuk anak seusia mereka yang masih 4thn rata-rata tekanan mananya adalah 200-300.

Lanjut Kaguya mengalirkan sedikit mananya ke bola kristal itu dan bola kristal itu memancarkan dua warna yaitu putih cerah dan biru muda yaitu angin dan air.

"apa mau dilanjutkan"tanya Azazel

"saya rasa tidak perlu karena memang seperti sihir khusus saya belum bangkit jadi saya akan mengecek lagi saat sudah masuk Akademi"jawab Kaguya

"baiklah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan"

Dan begitu seterusnya dan beberapa data dari mereka yang mengecek seperti berikut

Sasuke

Mana: 410

Elemen: api dan petir

Sihir khusus: belum diketahui

Kyubi

Mana: 350

Elemen: api dan tanah

Sihir khusus: -

Hinata

Mana: 330

Elemen: angin

Sihir khusus: -

Rias

Mana: 345

Elemen: api

Sihir khusus: power of detruksion

Sihir khusus keluarga Gremory yg diturunkan dari lahir jadi sudah bangkit

Sona

Mana: 355

Elemen: air dan angin

Elemen khusus: -

"baiklah selanjutnya Namikaze Menma silakan maju"

Menma pun mulai meletakkan tangannya dan angka mulai keluar dari puluhan sampai ratusan dan berhenti pada angka 540

"WA hebat dia benar-benar keturunan Uzumaki"

Dia akan menjadi wizard yang hebat nantinya"

Itulah tanggapan para orang tua yang melihat pengecekan tersebut

Lanjut dan elemen dominan Menma adalah api, dia mencoba untuk mengecek Sihir khusus nya tapi bola kristal tersebut masih belum bereaksi

Setelah itu Menma pun kembali ke posisinya semula

"Menma kau hebat" Ucap Naruto

"iya kau hebat Menma"

"Diantara kita yang sudah mengecek kau lah yang paling hebat sekarang"

"hn"

Dan masih ada lagi pujian untuk Menma dan tanpa disadari mulai muncul sifat sombong pada menma

"Ok yang terakhir Namikaze Naruto silakan maju"

Naruto mulai maju dan meletakkan tangannya di atas bola kristal tersebut dan mulai lah keluar angka 1-13-22-82-98 dan berhenti diangka 98,beberapa orang mulai berbisik bisik, entah apa yang mereka bisikan yang jelas itu sesuatu yang tidak baik

Lalu Naruto mulai mengalirkan mananya dan bola kristal mulai bereaksi dan mulai bercahaya putih namun kemudian berubah menjadi biru dan terus begitu dengan warna yang berbeda beda hingga akhirnya redup

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti"

"apa dia bahkan tidak memiliki magic elemen?"

"ya sepertinya begitu dia memang tidak memiliki magic elemen, benar benar memalukan apakah dia seorang creator"

"entahlah kita lihat saja dulu"

Yab begitulah bisikan bisikan dari orang orang yang ada diruang itu"

"ok silakan lanjutkan Naruto, apakah kau memiliki magic khusus atau tidak"Ucap Azazel menginstruksikan Naruto untuk melanjutkan nya

"baiklah" jawab Naruto yang membuat luka pada ibu jarinya menggunakan pisau kecil yang sudah disediakan

Setelah Naruto menempelkan darahnya ke bola kristal tersebut bola itu pun bersinar menunjukkan warna putih bersih yang sangat Trang yang merupakan tanda dari seorang creator

"ternyata dia benar seorang creator"

"huh memalukan seorang keluarga bangsawan menjadi seorang creator"

"Namikaze pasti malu memiliki keturunan sepertinya"

"benar benar seorang aib"

"ya dia adalah aib"

Dan banyak lagi cacian yang diberikan kepada Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa diam, dan Minato yang menyaksikan pemeriksaan mana itu juga hanya diam dan menahan malu

Setelah semua selesai semua yang ada disitu pergi ke kediaman masing-masing begitu pula keluarga Namikaze

Dan ini akan menjadi 'Awal Dari Penderitaan' Naruto Kelak

TBC

Tanks for watching

Eh Salah

Tanks for reading

Maaf yang gantung tapi tenang chapter ini saya update doble jadi selamat menikmati kelanjutannya

Next: Awal Dari,,,,, (part 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Atarashī sekai de no futatabime no chansu the creator

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Baiklah ini adalah sambungan dari chap sebelumnya dan mohon maaf bila alurnya kecepatan atau mungkin kelambatan?

Soalnya saya mau fokus ceritanya di Akademi jadi saya nulisnya terkesan buru buru

Ok Happy Reading

©DLDR

Chapter 2: Awal Dari,,,, (part 2)

Sudah setahun sejak pemeriksaan mana dilakukan, dan mulai saat itu Naruto mulai diabaikan oleh orang tuanya lebih tepatnya ayahnya. Minato lebih memperhatikan Menma dan bahkan mengabaikan Naruto bahkan Menma juga mulai menjauhi kakaknya karena ayahnya yang memengaruhi Menma bahwa dia jauh lebih kuat dari Naruto bahkan dari anak seusianya, akibatnya Menma menjadi mulai sombong dan Minato juga terus melatih Menma agar menjadi yang terkuat

Tapi Kushina tidak terlalu menjauhi Naruto, dia kadang masih memedulikan Naruto dia menjauhi Naruto juga karena Minato yang mengatakan Naruto itu anak pembawa sial, aib dan lain-lain. Walaupun begitu Kushina tetap tidak bisa benar-benar mengabaikan Naruto, Kushina juga kadang kadang memperhatikan Naruto secara diam-diam karena bagian mana pun dia itu tetap ibunya Naruto. Tapi Kushina juga tidak bisa membantah suaminya jadi ya begitulah kondisinya sekarang

Tapi semakin lama sifat Kushina juga mulai berubah, ia makin jarang menegur Naruto dan lebih memperhatikan menma

Saat ini adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto dan Menma. Terlihat dikediaman Namikaze terdapat banyak tamu yang sedang bercengkrama dan memberikan selamat kepada Menma, dan ada juga beberapa teman Menma yang menghadiri acara tersebut

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar tokoh utama kita sedang termenung sambil berbaring diatas kasur

"Apa seburuk itu tidak memiliki kekuatan yang hebat sampai sampai saat ulang tahun ku aku tidak bisa ikut merayakannya?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa

Naruto tidak dibolehkan keluar kamarnya untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahunnya sendiri, sampai sampai dia dikunci seorang diri dikamar

"apa aku harus menjadi kuat dulu supay mendapatkan kembali kasih sayang mereka?" Naruto kembali bergumam sendiri

"hah,, sepertinya aku harus mulai mempraktekanya,, yosh aku akan mulai melatihnya kurasa hutan kematian adalah tempat yang cocok untuk llatihan" Naruto terus bermonolog sendiri hingga ia membuat keputusan untuk melakukan sesuatu

Setelah selesai bermonolog Naruto bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan kearah jendela

"Hah untung jendelanya tidak dikunci, tapi bagaimana cara turunnya ya?"

Kamar yang ditempati Naruto sekarang berada di lantai 2 jadi dia bingung bagaimana cara turun dari lantai dua, kalau dia lompat pasti akan membuat masalah untuknya

Tapi di dekat jendela itu terdapat sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu besar

"apa aku lewat pohon saja ya, tapi apa pohon itu sanggup? Dilihat dari batangnya kelihatannya itu rapuh" Naruto terus berpikir

"Ah sudah lah sekarang adalah waktunya bertaruh jika memang pohon itu tidak kuat dan aku jatuh, palingan baa-chan akan mengobati ku" Naruto pun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat

Dan setelah dia melompat dan memegang salah satu dahan pohon itu yang ternyata cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuh Naruto dan karena pohonnya yang tidak besar memudahkan Naruto untuk menuruninya

"Hah ternyata tubuhku cukup ringan ya hehehe"

Sesaat Naruto melihat keadaan pesta yang masih ramai, padahal itu adalah pesta ulang tahunnya juga tapi dia tidak boleh ikut menikmatinya

"Hah,, sudahlah sekarang saatnya pergi" Naruto pun mulai pergi ke arah hutan kematian

Kenapa Naruto memilih hutan kematian, karena selama setahun ini dia cukup sering kesana dan tempatnya juga tenang jadi dia bisa konsentrasi

Sebenarnya Naruto pergi bukan hanya untuk latihan tapi untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari kesedihan yang ia alami, memang dari luar dia terlihat baik baik saja tapi sebenarnya dia sangat sedih sekarang jadi dia mencari pengalih perhatiannya

-at death forest-

"saa,,, kita mulai dari mana, oh iya dari pembentukan imajinasi, disini dikatakan 'seorang creator menciptakan sesuatu dengan imajinasinya namun sesuatu itu tidak boleh sesuatu yang benar benar besar karena mana seorang creator pemula tidak akan sanggup membuatnya, jadi bayangkan lah sesuatu yang sederhana seperti pisau, jika kau tidak ingin kehabisan banyak mana kau perlu menyiapkan bahan bahan untuk membuat pisau tapi jika menggunakan cara ini seorang creator perlu mempelajari teknik penguraian dan pembentukan kembali' kurasa aku akan menggunakan cara pertama saja lagian aku tidak membawa logam sebagai bahan dasarnya" Naruto berkata sambil membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kota

Memang belakangan ini Naruto sering ke perpustakaan untuk belajar tapi dia masih malas untuk praktek, bukan karena tidak mau tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan buku tentang magic creator jadi dia hanya belajar dasar dasar sihir saja, tapi beberapa hari kemarin dia menemukan buku tentang creator yang terlihat lusuh dan dia membawanya pulang untuk dipelajari bila ada waktu hingga hari ini baru dia mau mempelajarinya.

Naruto membayangkan bentuk pisau yang menurutnya keren

"Dapat!, tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat bentuk pisau seperti ini deh, tapi kenapa aku bisa membayangkannya ya? Ah sudahlah, baik selanjutnya 'fokus pada manamu lalu kompres ditanganmu sambil fokus pada bentuk pisau yang kau inginkan' yosh sepertinya mudah" Naruto mulai melakukan apa yang tertulis dibuku Panduan tersebut

Perlahan tapi pasti terbentuklah sebuah pisau seperti yang dipakai di kemiliteran

"wah ternyata tidak sulit, tapi sepertinya itu menguras setengah atau mungkin lebih mana ku, tak apalah untuk percobaan, dan pisau ini juga cukup keren"ucap Naruto sambil memainkan pisaunya, tapi Naruto terlihat cukup ahli memainkan pisaunya, namun ia tak menyadarinya

"Ok coba kita lihat apa lagi yang ada dibuku tua ini" Naruto terus membacanya dan karena takut kehabisan mana ia tidak mempraktekan nya

"Ah ini dia teknik yang tadi 'menguraikan dan membentuk kembali' sepertinya ini akan cukup berguna nan-," *grr* sebelum Naruto selesai berbicara dia mendengar suara serigala yang sedang menggeram, dan benar saja tepat didepannya ada seekor serigala berukuran sedang yang sedang mmenatapnya

"hei hei ini tidak lucu, kenapa baru sekarang aku melihat serigala satu ini biasanya disini selalu aman dari binatang buas" Naruto mulai berpikir untuk mencari cara keluar dari masalah didepannya

"baiklah aku akan melawannya, lagian ini Cuma serigala yang tidak begitu besar, tapi bagaimana aku hanya punya pisau, tunggu bagaimana jika aku membuat sebuah pedang, yosh akan kubuat pedang yang tidak terlalu besar tapi lumayan panjang, baiklah aku mulai!

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mulai membuat sebuah pedang, pedagang itupun mulai terlihat ditangannya perlahan membentuk gagang yang pas ditangan dan diikuti dengan bilah pedang yang kecil namun panjang dan sedikit melengkung, ya itu adalah sebuah pedang Katana proses pembuatan pedang ini lebih cepat dari pada membuat pisau tadi

"wah ternyata masih bisa, tapi lagi lagi pedang ini sepertinya belum pernah aku lihat deh dan terasa ringan, sangat ringan malah, ah sudah lah yang penting, serang!"

Naruto mulai berlari ke arah serigala tersebut dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi awal yang keren itu harus hancur karena ayunan pedang Naruto yang tidak terarah seperti seseorang yang sedang mencoba menangkap nyamuk yang terbang ke sana sini

Ya mau bagaimana lagi dia Cuma bocah lima tahun yang mungkin baru kali ini memegang pedang ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang kecil tidak sesuai dengan panjang pedangnya

Serigala itu pun sudah bosan menghindar hingga memutuskan untuk mencakar Naruto, namun entah reflek dari mana Naruto berhasil menahan cakaran serigala itu dengan bilang pedangnya, tapi pedang itu langsung hancur menjadi partikel cahaya yang membuat Naruto mundur kebelakang

"Apa ini, pedang keren ku hancur begitu saja? Apa serangan serigala ini begitu kuat atau pedang ku yang terlalu rapuh ya?"

Saat Naruto bermonolog tidak jelas serigala itu berlari kearahnya tapi Naruto sudah bersiap dengan pisaunya tadi, karena sudah bersiap Naruto berhasil menghindar, dan sekali lagi entah reflek dari mana Naruto berhasil mengenai kaki depan serigala itu dengan pisaunya tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak menghentikan serigala itu untuk menyerang Naruto

"sepertinya aku salah menilai serigala ini sepertinya aku memang harus menggunakan jurus itu,," Naruto pun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang

Dan saat serigala itu lengah Naruto pun melakukan

"Teknik terdesak,,,,

Langkah 1000"

Setelah mengatakan tekniknya Naruto pun lari tanpa menghiraukan langkahnya, entah kemana arah yang dituju nya yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah lari dari serigala itu

Naruto terus berlarian hingga ia mulai kehabisan tenaga dan mulai melambatkan larinya

"sepertinya serigala itu sudah mulai jauh deh,, sepertinya aku aman seka,,,," *aauuu* "rang"

Sekarang terdengar lolongan dari serigala dan sepertinya dia membawa atau mengarahkan kawanannya

"oh ayolah, satu saja sudah merepotkan kenapa dia malah membawa kawanannya, seperti sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk lari, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melawan, berarti satu satunya cara adalah bersembunyi, tapi dimana?"

Naruto mulai mencari tempat bersembunyi yang bagus dan aman sampai dia melihat sebuah,,,

"Ah itu sepertinya tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi, tapi ini apa ya terlihat seperti gua tapi kenapa ada pintu masuknya? Ah sudahlah yang penting aman dulu"

Naruto pun masuk kedalam gua tersebut setelah itu menutup pintu gua tersebut, namun tidak ditutup sepenuhnya untuk memberikan sedikit akses cahaya untuk masuk

Tidak lama setelah dia masuk terdengar lah suara tapak kaki beberapa ekor serigala, namun serigala itu tidak lewat melainkan berhenti didepan pintu gua tersebut seperti mencari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya mengendus sesuatu

'Sial aku lupa kalau lawan ku ini serigala, dia pasti bisa dengan mudah menemukan ku' batin Naruto

Semakin lama serigala itu semakin mendekat ke pintu gua tersebut, dan sepertinya celah yang dibuat Naruto cukup untuk serigala itu masuk

'tidak ada pilihan lain aku harus benar-benar menutup pintu gua ini'

Naruto pun mulai berjalan perlahan kearah pintu gua tersebut yang terbuat dari batu namun anehnya mudah digeser, perlahan namun pasti pintu itu makin rapat dan gua itu semakin gelap dan saat hampir tertutup sepenuhnya salah satu serigala itu menerjang kearah pintu, namun untungnya Naruto lebih dulu menutupnya, tapi serigala itu terus mencakar gua itu diikuti beberapa serigala lainnya

"hah,,, untuk masih sempat, tapi sepertinya aku harus menunggu mereka benar-benar pergi baru aku bisa keluar, malah tempat ini benar-benar gelap aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa apa"

Naruto terus menunggu sambil duduk di salah satu,,,, entahlah mungkin itu batu atau sejenisnya karena benar-benar gelap jadi ia tidak bisa melihatnya

Setelah mungkin limabelas menit barulah tidak terdengar lagi suara diluar

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?"

Dengan pemasaran Naruto mulai meraba kearah pintu dan menempelkan telinganya disana

"Hum,,, sepertinya serigala serigala merepotkan itu sudah pergi, sebaiknya aku keluar sekarang"

Naruto pun mulai menggeser pintu gua tersebut namun tidak bisa

"Oh ayolah jangan bercanda"

Naruto terus mencoba membuka pintu tersebut namun tetap tidak bisa

"benar-benar tidak bisa dibuka, tunggu pasti ada semacam kunci atau semacamnya disini tapi bagaimana cara mencarinya jika aku sendiri bahkan tidak bisa melihat tanganku sendiri"

Naruto terus berfikir bagaimana cara keluar dari situ

"andai saja aku punya elemen sihir api pasti bisa kubuat seperti obor"

Naruto kembali berfikir tentang apa saja yang sudah ia pelajari di perpustakaan

"Tunggu kalau tidak salah ada lingkaran sihir yang bercahaya saat dibuat, dan hal yang penting dalam sihir adalah membayangkan dengan kata lain imajinasi jadi kalau aku membuat lingkaran sihir sambil membayangkannya bercahaya mungkin saja dia akan bercahaya, saa,,, mari kita coba"

Naruto mulai mencoba melakukan apa yang ia katakan tadi perlahan tapi pasti nama terkumpul ditelapak tangannya "bercahaya,bercahaya,bercahaya,,,"

Naruto terus bergumam hingga mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang mulai bercahaya redup

"yah lumayan lah paling tidak aku bisa melihat sesuatu dengan jarak 1meter"

Namun belum lama ia mengatakan itu lingkaran sihir ditangannya semakin meredup dan menguap hingga lenyap

"Hey ayolah masa Cuma bertahan beberapa detik doang"

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya obor didekatnya, tepatnya didinding gua tersebut, awalnya hanya satu hingga muncul satu lagi disini lainnya lalu muncul lagi dibarisan sisi awal kemudian sisi satunya lagi dan terus seperti itu hingga terlihat gua itu yang berbentuk lorong panjang

"sepertinya aku tidak membayangkan hal seperti ini deh, tapi kenapa obor obor itu menyala tiba-tiba apa jangan jangan disini ada hantu atau sejenis, iya iya iy jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak Naruto lebih baik pikirkan cara keluar dari sini"

Setelah selesai bermonolog gaje Naruto mulai memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari jalan keluar dan Naruto sebuah peti batu yang ternyata adalah benda yang ia duduki tadi

"wah ada peti, seperti hari ini aku gak sial sial amat deh siapa tau aja ada harta atau paling tidak sesuatu yang bisa membuatku keluar dari sini"

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membuka peti batu itu tapi,,

"Huh, kenapa aku ngerasa di-phpin ya seharusnya aku tau kalau pun peti ini ada isinya pasti sudah diambil orang lain terlebih dulu"

Ternyata peti batu itu kosong

"Jadi sekarang,,,"

Belum selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya lampu dilorong itu padam satu persatu

"hey ayolah, tidak ada pilihan lain aku harus mengikuti lorong ini sebelum semua obor nya mati"

Naruto terus berlari menyusuri lorong itu hingga ia sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan langit langit yang seperti memiliki bintang, tapi sebenarnya itu adalah kristal yang bercahaya karena pantulan cahaya dari sebuah lubang yang sepertinya terhubung keluar gua ditengah tengah ruangan itu terlihat sebuah patung manusia yang memegang buku dan sesuatu seperti bola kristal yang memiliki banyak sisi dan juga terkena cahaya sehingga tanpa bersinar

"Tempat apa ini, apa ini semacam kuil atau sejenisnya?"

Perlahan Naruto mendekat kearah patung tersebut

"Patung apa ini yang, tunggu ada tulisan didekat kakinya emm 'suatu hari nanti kita akan dikucilkan karena terlalu banyak memiliki kelebihan tapi ingat pada saat hari hari itu tiba, Jangan mencoba untuk hidup terlalu bijaksana

Jangan menangis karena kau benar

Jangan rapuh oleh kepalsuan dan ketakutan

Karena akhirnya kau akan membenci dirimu sendiri

Karenanya ingatlh untuk selalu mencari kebahagiaan dan jika aku boleh berharap buatlah kelompok kita menjadi menuju kejayaannya lagi meski hanya kau seorang aku tetap berharap' sial aku tidak bisa membaca akhirannya karena terlalu gelap"

Naruto pun membuat lingkaran sihir seperti tadi

"yosh,,, kita lihat apa lanjutan em 'karena kita merupakan salah satu yang selalu berada diatas THE CREATOR' creator? Apa maksutnya itu?"

Karena terlalu fokus membaca Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa lingkaran sihirnya kembali menguap tapi kali ini lingkaran itu terhisap kearah kristal yang ada di patung tersebut dan setelah itu gua itu mulai berguncang dan terlihat dibawah patung itu terlihat ada sesuatu sesuatu seperti laci yang terbuka diikuti sebuah pintu yang ada dibelakang patung itu kira kira berjarak 5 meter ikut terbuka

"Apa yang terjadi?, tunggu buku apa ini?"

Naruto mengambil buku yang ada didalam laci batuk tersebut

"kecil kira kira buku apa yang berukuran sekecil ini ya?"

Saat Naruto berfikir tiba-tiba tempat itu kembali bergetar dan pintu yang tadi terbuka kini mulai tertutup lagi, jika tadi bergeser kesamping sekarang turun dari atas kebawa

"sial aku harus cepat sebelum pintu itu tertutup lagi"

Naruto pun mulai berlari kearah pintu tersebut, tapi karena terburu-buru ia lupa membawa buku kecil tadi

Pintu itu semakin tertutup dan saat sudah dekat Naruto melakukan sleding agar bisa melewati celah pintu tersebut

"huh untuk saja masih sempat, baiklah dimana kita sekarang?"

Naruto mulai memperhatikan sekeliling

"sial aku tidak tau berada dimana yang jelas sepertinya aku masih dikawasan hutan kematian dan hari juga mulai gelap aku harus mencari cara"

Naruto pun memanjat sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi

"terlihat! Itu perumahan warga berarti aku berada diarea perbukitan hutan kematian, sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang, tapi sepertinya pesta menjadi belum berakhir baiklah aku kerumah baa-chan aja dulu"

Naruto mulai menuruni bukit tersebut untuk kerumah Tsunade karena dirumahnya masih ada pesta dan dia tidak mau kesana

Sementara itu didalam gua tadi terlihat buku yang tadi dipegang Naruto mulai bercahaya hingga tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja begitu pula kristal yang ada di patung tadi juga ikut menghilang

Dan tanpa diketahui siapapun sang takdir mulai menulis takdir baru bagi Naruto yang merupakan 'AWAL DARI hal hal hebat yang akan dilalui oleh bocah pirang itu'

Naruto sampai di kediaman senju

"Ah baa-chan pasti masih di pesta, aku masuk lewat pintu belakang aja deh"

Naruto pun masuk lewat pintu belakang, karena sudah sering berkunjung maid yang ada di kediaman Senju pun mempersilahkan Naruto masuk

"silakan Naruto-sama, jika mencari Tsunade-sama beliau ada di ruangannya, jika mencari nyubit ojou-sama beliau ada di taman belakang"

"apa mereka tidak pergi ke pesta?"

"Tsunade-sama dan kyubi ojou-sama baru pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu"

"oh baiklah Terima kasih"

Naruto pun pergi ke ruang Tsunade, disana dia melihat Tsunade sedang memeriksa beberapa kertas entah kertas apalah itu

"Baa-chan, apa baa-chan sibuk?"

"Naruto?, kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kata kaa-san mu kau sedang sakit"

'oh jadi kaa-san mengatakan aku sedang sakit agar tidak ada yang mencariku, kalau begitu baiklah' batin Naruto

" Iya Baa-chan, uhuk,, aku sedang kurang enak badan uhuk,,, aku kira dengan istirahat aku bisa sembuh tapi sepertinya tidak makannya aku uhuk,, kesini untuk meminta obat"

"memangnya kamu sakit apa Naruto-kun dan kenapa pakaian kamu kotor begitu"

"emm etoo,,, tadi waktu aku kesini aku dikejar anjing, iya anjing dan karena aku kurang enak badan jadi aku terjatuh beberapa kali hingga pakaian ku kotor begini"

"ooo baiklah biar baa-chan periksa"

Tsunade mulai memeriksa Naruto dengan mengalirkan mananya ke Naruto untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya

"Naruto kenapa manamu benar benar terkuras begini"

"etoo, mungkin karena aku sakit"

"hem mungkin saja, kamu Cuma kelelahan kok nanti baa-chan kasih ramuan untuk mempercepat regenerasi manamu"

"haik Terima kasih baa-chan"

"iya sekarang kamu pergi dulu gih temani kyubi sana ditaman, dia tadi mencarimu waktu dipesta tapi tidak ketemu jadi dia mengajak pulang lebih awal deh"

"iya baa-chan, tapi Naru boleh nanya gak"

"apa?"

"bagaimana caranya menghemat mana saat melakukan sihir?"

"kenapa Naru tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"begini baa-chan Naru kan punya mana yang sangat sedikit jadi Naru hanya mencari cara untuk menggunakan mana Naru secara efisien"

"oo sebenarnya ada beberapa cara menghemat mana tapi yang paling tepat adalah melatih control mana"

"control mana?"

"iya control mana, melatih pengeluaran mana yang kita lakukan untuk menggunakan mana secara efisien"

"baa-chan bisa ajari Naru control mana gak"

"tentu, lagian baa-chan ini termasuk tipe medis dimana dasar dasar ilmu nya harus memiliki control mana yang tinggi, nanti akan baa-chan ajarkan control mana yang baik supaya Naru dapat menggunakan mana secara lebih efisien"

"yey Terima kasih Baa-chan, Naru ketempat kyu-chan dulu ya"

"iya coba hibur dia ya dia kelihatan sedikit murung tadi"

"siap serahkan saja pada Naru"

Naruto pun pergi ke taman belakang kediaman senju

"sepertinya dia benar benar ingin menutupi kekurangannya, kuharap dia tidak sedih karene miliki mana yang sangat sedikit"

Gumam Tsunade

"aku akan melatihnya dengan keras agar ia bisa menutupi kekurangannya kelak"

Dan itu akan menjadi awal dari,, pelatihan keras yang akan dilakukan Naruto baik dengan Tsunade atau sendiri

TBC

Maaf ya kalau masih gantung dan karena lama updet nya

Dan saya Namikaze Ismail syaputra (N Istra) mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin

Ok sampai jumpa di next chapter

Dan mohon sarannya


	4. Chapter 4

Atarashī sekai de no futatabime no chansu the creator

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Maaf ya alurnya aku cepetin biar cepet sampai arc akademinya dan sepertinya ini chap terakhir dari arc Awal Dari

Ok langsung saja

Chapter 3: Awal dari (part 3)

-Skip 4 tahun-

Terlihat di sebuah hutan tepatnya hutan kematian tokoh utama kita sedang duduk merenung diatas batu dipinggir sebuah air terjun

Ya Naruto sekarang terlihat sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang, bagaimana bilangnya ya, em mungkin dewasa

Penampilannya sekarang terlihat berbeda dari saat dia berumur 5 tahun rambutnya sekarang dibiarkan sedikit panjang dengan dua jambangnya yang membingkai wajahnya, matanya yang terlihat tenang namun memendam banyak rasa sakit. Saat ini dia mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna putih dengan corak garis berwarna hijau dan celana training, dia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

-Naruto Pov-

Hah,, sudah empat tahun ya, sudah cukup lama ya sejak aku memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama itu banyak hal yang terjadi

Mulai dari Kaa-san yang melahirkan lagi, yak sekarang aku memiliki satu adik lagi tepat adik perempuan

Kaa-san melahirkan saat aku berumur delapan tahun, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum benar benar melihat adikku itu, aku selalu saja dihalangi saat ingin bertemu , ya mulai aku umur tujuh tahun aku sudah mulai benar benar tidak dianggap oleh keluargaku bahkan mulai dari umur tujuh tahun aku hanya beberapa kali kembali ke kediaman Namikaze

Aku sekarang tinggal bersama Tsunade baa-chan. Sebenarnya dari awal baa-chan sudah tau tentang keadaanku tapi baa-chan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tidak ingin ikut campur masalah keluargaku, tapi saat aku berumur tujuan tahun baa-chan sudah benar benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan orang tuaku dan menma

Namun saat baa-chan ingin menegur orang tuaku aku melarangnya karena aku tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi

Hingga baa-chan menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamanya, meskipun begitu didalam keluargaku seperti tidak terjadi apa apa hingga aku berfikir bahwa aku benar benar tidak dianggap lagi dalam keluarga itu hingga aku memutuskan untuk pasrah pada keadaan.

Selama 4 tahun ini juga aku selalu latihan dengan baa-chan terutama latihan control mana

Tapi meskipun begitu tetap saja perkembangan mana kau masih sangat lambat mungkin sekarang tekanan mana ku masih sampai angka 120 an

Selain latihan control mana aku juga melakukan latihan fisik secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui baa-chan

Entah dari mana asalnya tapi aku seperti sudah biasa melakukan latihan fisik secara ekstrim karenanya meski umurku baru sembilan tahun aku sudah memiliki tubuh yang bagus, bahkan aku sedikit lebih tinggi dari menma yang merupakan kembaranku

Aku juga sudah melati sihir creator ku. Berkat control mana yang diajarkan oleh baa-chan sekarang aku bisa membuat 3buah pedang seperti yang kugunakan saat melawan serigala yang waktu itu tentunya dengan ketahanan yang jauh lebih baik dari waktu itu atau 2buah pedang tipe great sword atau 5buah pisau seperti yang waktu itu aku juga bisa membuat busur dengan 6 anak panah

Tapi aku hanya bisa membuat salah satu dari opsi tadi seperti jika aku membuat 3 buah pedang aku tidak akan bisa membuat yang lain karena kehabisan mana

Tapi jika aku membuat 1 pedang mungkin aku masih bisa membuat 3buah pisau

Tapi semua senjata itu akan menghilang sendiri karenanya aku tidak bisa menyimpan senjata senjata yang aku buat

Tapi kalau kalian ingat pisau yang pertama aku buat, pisau itu tidak menghilang seperti senjata senjata yang kubuat selama ini bahkan masih ada hingga sekarang tapi aku belum tau apa penyebabnya.

Oh iya beberapa bulan yang lalu juga ada kejadian yang besar yang aku juga terlibat didalamnya yaitu

Penculikan putri keluarga Hyuga, Hinata Hyuuga.

Itu kejadian yang cukup hebat bagiku

-Flashback-

Saat ini kerajaan Naross tepatnya keluarga Hyuga sedang panik karena anak dari Ketua clan diculik oleh orang yang tidak diketahui, para penjaga dan perajurit istana juga ikut mencari keberadaan putri kepala clan Hyuga itu

Sementara itu para penculik itu sedang berlari ke arah hutan kematian

-At Death forest-

Sementara itu dihutan kematian terlihat tokoh utama kita sedang tertidur di bawah sebuah pohon

"ugh,,, haa lagi lagi aku ketiduran disini"

-Naruto Pov-

Haa tubuhku benar benar tidak nyaman, kurasa aku harus mengurangi porsi latihan ku deh

Belakangan ini aku sering latihan memanah, karena cadangan manaku yang sangat sedikit jadi aku pikir dengan panah aku bisa menyerang musuh tanpa diketahui

"hah kurasa aku harus pulang deh, pasti baa-chan bakalan marah lagi jika aku pulang lebih lama"

Sepertinya ini sudah cukup malam semoga saja baa-chan sudah tidur dan tidak menungguku pulang

"TOLONG"

"suara siapa itu"

-Normal Pov-

Sementara itu bersama para penculikan

"hei sepertinya dia mulai sadar"

Ucap penculik 1 kepada temannya penculik 2 karena dia merasakan tubuh dari putri kepala clan Hyuga yang mereka culik mulai bergerak

"Kalau begitu cepat beri dia mantra tidur agar dia tidak berteriak"

Usul penculik 2

"Tidak perlu, dihutan ini tidak ada siapa siapa, jadi untuk apa membuang buang mana untuk hal yang tidak perlu"

Kali ini penculik 3 ikut berkomentar

Didalam kelompok penculik itu terdapat 4 orang wizard yang menggunakan pakaian yang sama yaitu jubah berwarna coklat dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepala mereka sehingga yang terlihat hanya mulut mereka beserta hidung, mata mereka tertutup oleh bayangan hoodie yang mereka gunakan

Susunan mereka penculik 2dan3 berada didepan, penculik 1 yang membawa Hinata, putri dari kepala clan Hyuga berada ditengah dan penculik 4 berada di paling belakang mereka terus berlari menembus hutan yang lebat itu

"Tapi jika dibiarkan dia berteriak dia bisa memancing Magical beast kemari, jadi cepat beri dia mantra tidur"

Perintah dari penculik 2kepada penculik 3

"baiklah baiklah"

Tapi sebelum penculik 3 memberikan mantra tidurnya

"TOLONG siapapun tolong aku"

Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu berteriak

"Diam lah tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu disini, hey cepat sebelum teriakannya memancing Magical beast kesini"

"iya iya tunggu sebentar, wahai udara pembawa ketenangan hanyutkan lawanku kedalam mimpi 'Sleepest wind'"

Setelah mengucapkan mantra tersebut penculik 3 mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah wajah Hinata dan keluarlah sedikit udara yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Hinata setelah itu Hinata pun tertidur.

Baiklah kembali ke tokoh utama kita

Saat ini Naruto sedang menyusuri hutan kematian untuk memastikan suara minta tolong yang ia dengar tadi

"Aku yakin itu pasti suara seseorang yang minta tolong, mungkin ia diserang binatang buas dihutan ini, jika benar seperti itu aku harus cepat"

Naruto terus menyusuri hutan sampai ia mendengar suara seperti beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara, dan ia pun mendekati asal suara tersebut

"sudah kubilang untuk membawa perbekalan yang cukup, tapi kenapa kau hanya membawa segini ha!"

"mana aku tau kalau penculikan ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama"

"ah sudah lah pokoknya kalau makanan kita tidak cukup untuk besok kau harus berburu!"

"ah iya iya, kau jangan keras keras bicaranya, kau bisa memancing hewan buas kesini atau membangunkan anak ini"

"iya iya, tapi kalau untuk anak ini sepertinya dia akan bangun besok karena sihir penidur yang aku buat cukup kuat jadi tenang saja"

Ya seperti itulah perdebatan antara para penculik itu, mereka sedang beristirahat karena menurut mereka mereka sudah cukup jauh dari desa jadi mereka merasa aman

Sementara Naruto terus melihat dan mendengarkan perdebatan mereka dibalik semak semak di dekat para penculik itu beristirahat

"Oh jadi mereka para penculik yang sedang menculik anak perempuan itu, tapi siapa anak perempuan itu hingga mereka mau menculiknya? Apa dia anak anggota bangsawan atau sejenisnya? Ah sudahlah buat apa aku perduli"

Naruto pun hendak pergi dari tempat itu namun ia kembali bergumam.

"sepertinya aku pernah bertemu anak itu deh tapi dimana ya?,,"

Naruto terus mengingat siapa anak perempuan itu, jangan salah Naruto jika ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak perempuan itu karena selama hampir empat tahun belakang ini dia hanya berlatih berlatih dan berlatih, dia jarang bermain bersama teman seusianya kecuali kyubi karena mereka tinggal bersama

"Tapi jika kutinggalkan dia disini apa aku tidak terlalu jahat ya? Tapi aku hanya sendiri dan mereka berempat terlebih mereka orang dewasa, bagaimana caraku menyelamatkannya?,,,, ah siapa perduli toh juga tidak ada yang tau"

Naruto kembali ingin pergi dari situ karena menurutnya hampir tidak mungkin mengalahkan empat orang sekaligus

Tapi

"ah terserah lah apa yang terjadi nanti yang penting aku coba saja dulu jika aku gagal dan tewas disini mungkin itu sudah takdirku, sekalian akan aku lihat hasil latihan ku selama ini"

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk melawan mereka

"baiklah sekarang tinggal tunggu kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyerang mereka"

Naruto pun mulai menunggu kesempatan yang bagus

"hey berikan aku air"

"tidak bisa"

"kenapa?"

"sepertinya persediaan air kita sudah habis"

"yang benar saja, tadi makanan yang tinggal sedikit, sekarang air juga habis? Sebenarnya seberapa banyak persediaan yang kau bawa hah!"

"mungkin cukup untuk dua hari"

"kau benar benar bodoh ya"

"siapa yang tau kalau penculikan ini akan memakan waktu selama ini"

"kau bodoh ya, kita melakukan penculikan kepada clan besar tentu saja membutuhkan waktu lama, kita harus mengintai dan merencanakannya sebaik mungkin. Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya kau ambil air, kalau tidak salah kita tadi melewati air terjun, kau bisa mengambilkan sekarang"

"tapi,,"

"tidak ada tapi tapi, dan cepatlah aku bisa mati tersedak nanti"

"hah baiklah"

Begitulah perdebatan antara dua penculik itu sementara temannya lebih memilih beristirahat dengan tenang

Dan akhirnya penculik 3 pergi mengambil air atas perintah penculik 2 dan itu merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk Naruto

"baiklah aku akan mengikutinya dan mengeliminasi mereka satu persatu"

Naruto pun mengikuti penculik 3 mengambil air

Sampai di air terjun terlihat penculik 3 sedang mengisi sesuatu dengan air

Dan Naruto saat ini sudah siap dengan panahnya untuk membunuh penculik itu

Tapi terlihat tangan Naruto bergetar saat mengarahkan anak panah itu kearah penculik tersebut

"tenang Naruto tenang,,,, sial kenapa susah sekali bagaimana ini pertama kalinya aku membunuh orang, katanya sekali kau membunuh kepribadian mu akan berubah tapi jika aku tidak membunuhnya aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan gadis tadi"

Naruto terus gemetar dan nafasnya mulai memburu

"tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu sekarang saatnya mengambil keputusan dengan cepat,,, ayolah Naruto anggap saja itu Rusa yang biasa kau buru dihutan, sekarang tenang, fokus pada targetmu dan,,"

Perlahan namun pasti anak panah yang Naruto gunakan mulai mengeluarkan aura transparan di sekitarnya, ya Naruto mengalirkan mana pada anak panahnya agar menambah kecepatan lajunya

"tembak"

Setelah mengatakan itu anak panah itupun melesat dengan cepat dan langsung melekat pada kepala penculik itu

Dan kembali nafas Naruto kembali memburu dan tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin

"tenang tenang haaa huuu"

Naruto mulai mensugestikan dirinya sendiri untuk tenang dan menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan namun pasti dia mulai tenang

Terlihat saat ini penculik yang tewas diserang Naruto tenggelam di air terjun itu dan kembali mengambang lalu terbawa arus yang lumayan deras dari air terjun itu

Sementara itu ditempat istirahat para penculik tadi terlihat penculik 2 yang mulai gelisah

"Sial kenapa dia lama sekali, hey coba kau susul dia"

"kenapa aku?" tanya penculik 4

"sudah cepatlah, aku punya pirasat buruk tentang ini"

Setelah itu penculik 4 pergi untuk menyusul penculik 3

Sementara Naruto yang sudah mulai tenang dikejutkan dengan datangnya teman dari penculik yang ia baru bunuh

"sial anak panah ku habis, hah baiklah kuharap mana ku cukup untuk melawan dua orang lagi nanti"

Setelah mengatakan itu perlahan ditangan Naruto muncul lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang dan perlahan mengeluarkan anak panah, ya Naruto menggunakan teknik creator nya karena dia kehabisan anak panah, padahal dia ingin menghemat mananya untuk melawan doa orang lagi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi sekarang dia hanya berharap tidak kehabisan mana saat melawan dua orang lagi

Naruto mulai mengarahkan anak panahnya kearah penculik 4

"Hey dimana kau, kau tidak mati dimakan serigala kan? Hoy!"

Penculik 4 berusaha memanggilnya temannya tapi tidak ada jawaban

"Baiklah sekali lagi tenang, fokus pada target, dan,,, tembak!"

Seketika anak panah Naruto melesat namun tidak secepat sebelumnya karena Naruto tidak menyalurkan mananya pada anak panah untuk menghemat mana dan karena jaraknya juga tidak jauh seperti sebelumnya

Dan sekali lagi anak panah itu mengenai kepala si penculik, dan si penculi itu langsung jatuh tanpa bersuara, anak panah yang si kepalanya juga perlahan menghilang mejadi serpihan cahaya karena anak panah itu tidak mengandung banyak mana sehingga hanya bertahan sebentar

Naruto sengaja melakukan itu, sekali lagi untuk menghemat mana.

"Yosh dua tumbang tinggal dua lagi, tapi hey aku sudah tidak merasakan perasaan seperti saat pertama tadi apa ini yang dimaksud dengan kepribadian yang mulai berubah? Hah kuharap aku tidak menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin nantinya, hah sudahlah sekarang saatnya membereskan dua lagi"

Naruto pun pergi ke tempat istirahat penculik tadi

" sial kenapa mereka tidak kembali juga?"

Penculik dua terus saja gelisah dan mulai mondar mandir tidak , sementara penculik dua masih tertidur dengan tenang

Sementara itu Naruto sedang menyusun rencana untuk membereskan mereka berdua

"Baiklah sekarang bagaimana aku menghabisi mereka berdua dengan cepat ya? Jika aku menggunakan panah aku hanya bisa membunuh satu dari mereka dan yang satunya pasti langsung waspada, dan aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya jika dia serius"

Naruto terus berfikir sambil memperhatikan lawannya

"ah itu dia aku tau bagaimana caranya"

Sepertinya Naruto mendapatkan ide yang bagus dan dia pun mulai menjalankan rencananya

Pertama dia memutari tempat istirahat penculik itu untuk mendekati penculik yang sedang tertidur, kebetulan jarak penculik 1 dengan penculik 2 cukup jauh, Naruto pun mulai mengendap-endap dan mengeluarkan pisau yang ada di pahanya

'baiklah tenang tenang lakukan ini tanpa suara, jika ini gagal maka berakhirlah sudah'

Batin Naruto untuk menenangkan dirinya

Dan saat sudah sampai disamping pohon tempat penculik 1 tertidur Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dan menyucukkan pisau ditangannya kelebihan penculik itu kemudian sedikit memutarnya untuk memotong tenggorokan nya

Memang terlihat tidak mungkin anak yang bahkan belum genap sepuluh tahun melakukan itu tapi Naruto dengan modal naluri melakukan itu dengan cepat dan rapih

Setelahnya Naruto menarik mayat penculik itu kedalam semak semak setelahnya Naruto terdiam tangannya yang berlumuran darahmulai gemetar lagi

"a-apa benar a-aku yang melakukan ini"

Naruto terlihat pucat dan berkeringat dingin

Naruto terus mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan menenangkan nafasnya

"tenang Naruto tenang jika kau tidak melakukan ini kaulah yang akan mati jadi cepat akhiri semua ini segera"

Naruto terus mensugestikan dirinya untuk tenang dan perlahan namun pasti dia mulai kembali tenang

"Heeem,,,,, huuuuh baiklah waktunya untuk mengakhiri ini"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya dan bersiap mengakhiri semua ini

Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang pas yaitu diatas pohon Naruto mulai membuat anak panah lagi dan mulai membidik penculik yang terakhir

"baiklah sekarang berakhirlah"

Naruto kembali melesatkan anak panahnya, namun karena kurang konsentrasi dan penculik itu yang terus bergerak anak panah yang Naruto lesatkan meleset dan membuatnya ketahuan

" Siapa itu FIRE ART: FIRE BALL"

Setelah mengatakan tekniknya sebuah bola api sebesar bola takraw melesat kearah Naruto dan karena tidak siap dengan serangan Naruto terjatuh dari pohon

Meskipun begitu tidak ada luka serius yang diterima Naruto

"Oya oya coba lihat apa yang kita punya disini, seekor tikus kuning hah"

Penculik itu mulai mendekati Naruto

'sial semuanya berantakan sekarang bagai mana?'

Naruto mulai mencari cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini

"jadi apa yang di mau tikus ini sehingga mendekati ular hah?"

Naruto terus diam dan mencari cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini karena dia tau sedikit saja dia gegabah makan dipastikan dia akan tewas, Naruto kemudian melirik Hinata yang Masih tertidur

"Oh kau ingin menyelamatkannya huh? Baiklah baiklah mari kita tunggu teman temanku dan bertanya harus kuapakan pahlawan tikus kita ini"

' sepertinya dia belum tau kalau semua temannya telah tewas baiklah ini kesempatan ku akan kugunakan 'itu' karena sepertinya dia meremehkanku kuharap mana kau masih cukup baiklah ini saatnya bertaruh'

Naruto sudah mendapatkan rencananya dan dia mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menggenggam erat pisaunya

"oya apa pahlawan kita ingin bertarung apakah kau sudah siap mati? Baiklah akan kubuat kematian yang luar biasa untukmu dengan sihir hebat yang kumiliki"

'sepertinya dia akan menggunakan mantra yang rumit, ini kesempatanku'

"Speed limit: over drive-,,"

Naruto menggumamkan sebuah mantra dengan suara yang tidak didengar penculik itu

Dan penculik itu juga mulai merapal mantranya

" wahai api yang berkobar, wahai api yang meraung-,,

"hah lambat -AXEL"

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu ia melanjutkan mantranya dengan suara yang lantang dan dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya

"Hah! Apa yang-, argghhh"

Penculik itu membatalkan mantranya karena terkejut dan belum selesai keterkejutan itu tiba-tiba darah langsung muncrat dari lehernya dan terlihat Naruto yang berada di belakang penculik itu

"jangan pernah remehkan musuh yang belum kau kenal"

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan suara yang dingin sambil menggenggam pisaunya

Mantra yang digunakan Naruto tadi speed limit over drive Axel adalah mantra berjenis body magic yang meningkatkan kecepetan sampai pada akhirnya dan harus dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki tubuh yang kuat jika tidak tubuhnya akan mati rasa saat setelah menggunakannya

Umumnya mantra ini bisa digunakan beberapa saat tapi karena kondisi mana Naruto dia hanya bisa menggunakannya selama kurang lebih dua detik saja dan karena tubuh Naruto sudah terlatih jadi dampak teknik ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi tetap saja dia masih merasakan sakit pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya

"Hah akhirnya berakhir baiklah saatnya membawa anak perempuan ini pulang"

Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata dan mencoba menggendongnya

"baiklah saatnya pul-,,, hah sepertinya aku harus tidur disini, kuso"

Naruto pun pingsan tepat dipangkuan Hinata karena posisi Hinata yang di sender kan di pohon dan Naruto yang hendak mengangkatnya dari samping sehingga ia terjatuh tepat dipaha Hinata, dan mereka pun tidak hingga pagi tepat satu tidur dan satu pingsan

Keesokan paginya

"engh,,, hah dimana aku?"

Hinata yang lebih dulu bangun dan setelah ia mulai mendapat semua kesadarannya kembali ia pun terkejut

"A-aku i-ini?"

Tepat tidak jauh dihadapan Hinata terlihat mayat dengan darah yang bersimbah disekitar lehernya

"Na-Naruto-kun? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?"

"engh, hoam ohayo"

"Na-Naruto-kun Ke-kenapa kau ada disini? dan kenapa ada mayat disini? dan dimana kita? ke-kemana semua penculiknya?,"

"ok ok tenang, akan kujawab satu satu, tapi pertama siapa kau dan kenapa kau tau namaku?"

"moo, kenapa malah balik nanya sih, baiklah aku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, dan kita pernah bertemu saat pemeriksaan mana jadi aku tau namamu, ya meskipun kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu tapi sesekali aku pernah melihatmu dikediaman senju, baiklah sekarang jawab"

"oh iya aku baru ingat, pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu baiklah akan kujawab pertama aku ada disini karena ya bisa dibilang aku yang menolongmu, kedua semua penculiknya udah aku usir ya percaya atau tidak itu urusan kamu dan kita ada dihutan kematian"

"usir maksud kamu seperti itu?"

Hinata menunjuk pada mayat penculik terakhir yang Naruto bunuh

"Y-ya seperti itu lah hehe"

"ooh"

"kau tidak takut kepadaku?"

"takut? Untuk apa tadi kamu bilang kamu yang menyelamatkanku, jadi untuk apa aku takut kepada orang yang menyelamatkanku?"

"tapi aku membunuh mereka, aku membunuh mereka semua"

"kau pasti punya alasan membunuh mereka, terutama untuk menyelamatkan seseorang jadi aku tidak akan takut dan Terima kasih karena telah menolongku"

"ha-haik, sudah lebih baik kita pulang sekarang tapi aku punya permintaan"

"apa itu jika aku bisa berikan pasti aku berikan tapi tidak sekarang nanti saat sudah dirumah ku baru aku berikan karena aku tidak membawa apa apa sekarang"

"tidak tidak bukan itu yang aku minta, aku minta kau jangan menceritakan bahwa Akulah yang menyelamatkanmu"

"tapi kenapa?"

"sudahlah pokoknya jangan ceritakan kepada siapapun ya kumohon"

"tapi jika aku ditanya aku harus jawab apa?"

"emm etoo, ha kau jawab saja ada orang misterius yang menyelamatkanmu dan meninggalkanmu diperbatasan kerajaan"

"baiklah jika itu maumu, aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun"

"baiklah Terima kasih"

"tidak tidak Akulah yang berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku"

"iya tidak masalah"

"dan bi-bisakah kau bangun dari pa-pahaku? Ini memalukan"

Wajah Hinata mulai memerah karena Naruto masih tertidur dipangkuan nya

"Ah ah maaf abisnya disini terasa nyaman sih hehe"

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah

"Ba-baka"

Setelah itu Hinata dan Naruto kembali ke-kerajaan dan seperti janjinya Hinata tidak menceritakan siapa yang menyelamatkannya sebenarnya dan Naruto ya dia mendapatkan omelan maut Tsunade bahkan kyubi juga ikut memarahinya karena tidak pulang semalaman

-flashback of-

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore, Naruto pun bangkit dari batu tempat duduknya

"Hah baiklah saatnya pulang aku tidak mau Baa-chan marah nanti dan besar merupakan hari besar bagiku, akan kubuktikan semua usahaku selama ini"

Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang dari hutan kematian itu

Hutan yang dianggap menyeramkan untuk beberapa orang dimata Naruto mirip seperti taman bermain karena dia selalu berlatih disini

Kediaman Senju

"Naruto-kun!"

"ada apa Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun,kyu-chan jahat masa aku gak boleh menginap disini"

Ya Hinata memang cukup sering bermain dikediaman Senju hal ini juga mempererat hubungan antara clan Senju dan Hyuga, meskipun alasan Hinata disini adalah untuk bermain bersama kyubi tapi sebenarnya dia ingin bermain bersama Naruto tapi Naruto jarang berada dirumah jadi Hinata juga menjadi dekat dengan kyubi

"Bukan begitu Naruto-kun, Hinata belum meminta izin untuk menginap disini makannya tidak aku bolehin"

Ucap kyubi yang baru datang

"Hinata kalau kamu mau menginap disini kamu harus ijin dulu dengan Tou-san mu, dia bisa khawatir jika kamu tidak pulang tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu"

"baiklah"

Hinata terlihat lesu sekarang

"Begini saja bagaimana kalau hari sabtu kamu menginap disini dan hari minggunya aku janji akan berada dirumah seharian jadi kita bisa bermain bersama bagaimana?"

"kenapa tidak besok saja?"

"besok kami ada acara jadi tidak bisa"

"um baiklah janji ya?" ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking nya

"iya" jawab Naruto sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking nya juga

"Sudah kamu mandi sana bau tau"

Ucap kyubi yang dari tadi diam

"benarkah, padahal hari ini aku tidak latihan loh"

"sama saja kamu baru dari luar jadi pasti berkeringat, benarkan Hinata?"

"hu'um"

Jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk

"Baiklah baiklah, oh ya kyu-chan, tidak mau mandi bareng?"

"ba-baka!"

"are? Kenapa padahal dulu kita sering mandi bareng"

"dulu ya dulu sekarang sudah berbeda, moo Naruto no baka"

Kyubi mulai memerah dan akhirnya pergi ke ruang tamu

"Bagaimana Hinata kamu tidak mau ikut?"

"ano eto Se-sepertinya aku belum siap deh Naruto-kun"

"siap untuk apa? Aku tanya apa kamu tidak ikut makan malam bersama kami?"

Hinata yang sudah memerah semakin merah karena malu

"Moo Naruto-kun no baka!"

Dan Hinata pun ikut pergi menyusul kyubi

"ada apa dengannya? Ah sudahlah aku mandi dulu"

Akhinya Naruto pergi mandi setelah itu mereka makan malam bersama

Selesai makan Hinata diantar oleh Naruto dan kyubi pulang

"sampai jumpa lusa Naruto-kun, kyubi-chan"

"sampai jumpa Hinata-chan"

Jawab kyubi

"Iya sampai jumpa"

Sambung Naruto

Dan mereka pun pulang kerumah untuk istirahat

Keesokan harinya

Dimeja makan terlihat Naruto, kyubi dan Tsunade sedang sarapan

"baiklah Naruto hari ini kita akan ke kediaman Namikaze jadi persiapkan dirimu dan jika bisa perlihatkan hasil latihanmu selama ini, barang kali mereka bisa mengubah pola pikirnya"

"baik Baa-chan, aku juga tidak sabar ingin melihat adik kecilku, kuuko-chan hehe"

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan sarapan nya dengan obrolan obrolan ringan

-skip-

Saat ini Tsunade bersama Naruto dan kyubi sedang berada di kediaman Namikaze

" Selamat datang Tsunade-sama, Kushina-sama sedang menunggu di balkon lantai dua bersama kuuko ojou-sama, mari saya antar"

Ucap salah satu pelayan di kediaman Namikaze itu

Sesampainya dibalkon lantai dua terlihat Kushina yang sedang menggendong bayi kecil berambut merah yang sedang menangis

"cup cup cup sayang kenapa menagis terus hem?"

"kenapa dengan kuuko-chan, Kushina"

"ah Tsunade Hime , entahlah dari tadi dia menangis tidak mau berhenti, pada baru makan tadi"

"Coba sini biar aku gendong"

Usul Tsunade

"baiklah" Kushina pun menyerahkan kuuko kepada Tsunade dengan hati hati

"ah kyu-chan dan,,, Naruto kalian apa kabar"

Kushina agak canggung saat menyebutkan nama Naruto

"baik ba-chan/kaa-san"

Jawab kyubi dan Naruto bersama-sama

'syukurlah Naruto masih mau memanggilku kaa-san, maafkan Kaa-san ya Naruto tapi Kaa-san belum bisa berbuat apa apa' batin miris Kushina

"Ano, Kaa-san boleh tidak aku menggendong kuuko?"

Tanya Naruto

Kushina pun melihat ke Tsunade untuk memberikan ijin

"Tentu Naruto kau boleh menggendongnya"

Ucap Kushina

Akhirnya kuuko yang masih menangis pun diserahkan kepada Naruto dengan hati hati, tidak lama setelah itu kuuko pun mulai berhenti menangis

"Wah lihat Kuuko-chan berhenti menangis"

Ucap kyubi yang berada di samping Naruto

"Padahal dia dari tadi terus menangis"

Ucap Tsunade menambahkan

"Yosh yosh anak pintar"

Ucap Naruto sambil mengayunkan kuuko yang ada di gendongannya

"Kuuko ini nii-chan, Naruto nii-chan ingat ya"

"Nahutoh-nihan"

Gumaman tidak jelas keluar dari mulut mungil kuuko

"ya coba ulangi, Naruto nii-chan"

"Nalutoh nihan"

"iya hahaha anak pintar, kuuko memang pintar"

"Tidak mungkin , bahkan aku butuh beberapa hari agar dia mau memanggilku kaa-chan, tapi dia langsung memanggilnya Naruto nii-chan saat baru ketemu"

Ucap Kushina tidak percaya

"Ngomong ngomong, dimana Minato dan menma?"

Tanya Tsunade kepada kushinda yang masih terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang bermain bersama kuuko dan kyubi

"Mereka ada dihalaman belakang, seperti biasa Menma selalu meminta Minato untuk melatihnya"

"oo, bagaimana Naruto, kau tidak ingin melihat, siapa tau kau bisa berlatih bersama mereka"

Tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto yang masih bermain bersama Kuuko

"sepertinya aku ingin melihatnya, bolehkan Kaa-san?"

"tentu saja boleh"

Naruto pun pergi ke halaman belakang sendirian meninggalkan Tsunade dan Kushina serta Kuuko dan kyubi yang sedang bermain

Dihalaman belakang

"Ahh, aku bosan berlatih sendiri, aku ingin sekali latihan tanding dengan Sasuke atau Neji untuk membuktikan bahwa Akulah yang paling kuat diantara mereka"

Keluh Menma kepada ayahnya

"untuk mengajak klan lain latih tanding kau harus berusia minimal 10 thn jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi dan untuk sekarang kau hanya perlu berlatih agar kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik diantara mereka semua"

"tapi aku bosan terus terusan latihan seperti ini"

"bagaimana jika denganku?"

Sambung Naruto yang baru datang dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Naruto? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Tanya Minato

"belum lama kok, aku kesini dengan Baa-chan dan mereka sedang dibalkon depan bersama Kaa-san, jadi bagaimana jika Menma latih tanding denganku?"

"Ayolah Naruto jika kau bertanding dengan Menma makan pertandingan ini akan jadi berat sebelah kau tau kan bahwa kau hanya memiliki sedikit mana berbanding terbalik dengan Menma yang memiliki banyak mana, lagipula Menma juga tidak akan mau bertanding denganmu, yakan Menma?"

"tidak Tou-chan aku mau bertanding dengan nii-san, biar bagaimanapun dia adalah nii-san ku aku yakin dia pasti cukup kuat untuk melawan ku, benarrkan Nii-san?"

'akan kubuat kau babak belur sampai kau menyesal karena datang kesini hahaha'

Lanjut Menma dalam batin

"tentu saja aku cukup percaya dengan kekuatanku"

Ucap Naruto optimis

"Kau yakin Menma, kau bilang ingin melawan lawan yang kuat untuk mencoba kekuatanmu?"

Bisik Minato kepada Menma

"Sudah Tou-san tenang saja dan lihat nanti"

"yah terserah kau sajalah"

Setelah mereka selesai berbisik barulah Minato menyetujui pertandingan itu

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi wasit pada pertandingan ini"

"tapi akue punya satu syarat"

Ucapan Naruto

"syarat apa?"

Tanya Minato lagi

"Tou-san tau kan bahwa mana ku sedikit jadi aku minta pertandingan fisik atau pertarungan tangan kosong, bagaimana?"

"bagaimana Menma apa kau setuju?"

"aku setuju Tou-san"

"baiklah Naruto, mari kita mulai pertandingannya"

Sementara itu dibalkon depan

"Bagaimana jika kita melihat latihan mereka Kushina?"

"baiklah Tsunade-hime kita lihat dari balkon yang ada di halaman belakang saja jadi kita bisa melihat mereka dari atas"

"baiklah, ayo kyubi"

Ajak Tsunade kepada kyubi yang masih bermain bersama Kuuko

"Haik Kaa-san"

Jawab kyubi dan mereka pun pindah ke balkon yang ada dihalaman belakang

Kembali ke halaman belakang

Saat ini Naruto dan Menma sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan dipisahkan jarak sekitar 8meter dengan Minato yang berada ditengah

"baiklah pertandingan dimulai"

Minato mulai ber instruksi

"HAJIME"

Pertarungan pun dimulai dengan masing-masing dari mereka berlari mendekat, keduanya menyiapkan pukulan masing-masing, pukulan mereka pun beradu merekapun bertatapan

"Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat"

"kenapa tidak bermain lebih lama?" balas Naruto

Mereka kembali beradu pukulan, Menma melancarkan pukulan ke arah kepala Naruto namun berhasil dihindari dan Naruto menangkap tangan Menma dan mengarahkan lututnya ke perut Menma, namun ditahan oleh Menma dengan tangan yang satunya kemudian mereka kembali mengambil jarak lalu kembali melancarkan serangan masing-masing, setelah cukup lama memukul dan menangkis dan terlihat bahwa mereka imbang mereka kembali mengambil jarak

"baiklah mari naikan temponya"ucap Naruto

Kemudian mereka kembali beradu pukulan namun sekarang terlihat berbeda Naruto terlihat memimpin pertarungan sehingga Menma terkena pukulan telak beberapa kali

'sial,, jika begini terus aku bisa kalah, lagian kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu, baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain' batin Menma

Menma pun mengambil jarak lalu

*fire ball*

Lalu bola api seukuran 2x bola basket keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang ada didepan tangan Menma dan mengarah ke Naruto

Naruto yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindar kemudian membuat perisai dari kemampuan Craft nya

*craft magic: sheal*(maaf klo tulisannya salah anggap aja itu artinya perisai) ucap Naruto dan terlihatlah pribadi transparan didepannya dan terjadi ledakan yang membuat debu dan asap menutupi pandangan

'Ha sepertinya sudah berakhir' batin Menma

Lalu dari balik asap debu itu terlihat siluet Naruto yang berdiri tegak dan saat asapnya menghilang terlihat Naruto yang terengah-engah, karena untuk membuat perisai tadi membutuhkan mana yang cukup banyak karena ukuran bola api yang cukup besar tadi

"hei bukanya kau tadi sudah janji bahwa ini pertarungan tangan kosong" ucap Naruto

"Ha, wizard seperti ku tidak perlu bertarung menggunakan tangan, kami memiliki banyak mana untuk bertarung, tidak sepertimu yang hampir tidak memiliki mana"

"tou-san" Naruto coba menginstruksikan kepada Minato, namun Naruto seperti tidak menggubris

Menma kemudian kembali menyerang Naruto dengan bola api seukuran bola voli

Walaupun berhasil menghindari beberapa, namun sebagian bola api itu berhasil mengenai Naruto

'sial jika begini terus semua usahaku akan sia-sia manaku pun hanya tersisa kurang dari setengah'

Karena kurang fokus Naruto terkena serangan dengan telak dan terjatuh, saat terjatuh Naruto mengingat kata kata seseorang

'Saat kau melawan manusia, saat kau terdesak maka serangan mereka dapat terbaca dengan mudah jadi manfaatkanlah itu' suara itu terdengar dikepala Naruto

Naruto pun terdiam setelah terkena serangan itu

"baiklah aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan salah satu serangan terkuatku"ucap Menma dan ia pun mulai merapalkan mantranya

*dia yang meraung diatas kobaran penghangus, hanguskan semua yang menghalangi jalanmu, fire magic: tiger roar*

Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto juga merapal mantra dengan pelan

'Aku hanya memiliki satu kesempatan, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, walau mungkin setelah ini tubuhku tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu'

*hilangkan semua pembatasan pada tubuh yang sudah melalui banyak hal, Speed Limit: Over Drive ; Power Limit: Over Drive*

Setelah mengatakan itu terlihat serangan Menma yang berupa kepala Harimau api yang mengaum mengarah ke Naruto walau tidak melesat cepat karena Menma belum menguasainya tapi jika terkena dampaknya bisa sangat serius

"berakhir sudah"ucap Menma

"Axel" gumam Naruto saat serangan Menma setengah jalan ke tempatnya

"Ap-" ucapan Menma terpotong

"boost" Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Menma langsung menendang Menma dengan sangat kuat karena sihir boost nya

Menma yang terkena serangan Naruto langsung meleset ke arah serangannya sendiri hingga mengenai serangannya sendiri dan berhenti saat menabrak pohon

Setelah asap menghilang terlihat kondisi Menma yang mengenaskan, tubuhnya terkena luka bakar yang parah dan sepertinya beberapa tulangnya patah karena pukulan Naruto tadi

"sepertinya ber-" Ucap Naruto terpotong

"apa yang kau lakukan NARUTO"

Minato yang dari tadi diam terkejut melihat kejadian itu yang terjadi begitu cepat langsung menghilang dari tempatnya dan berada didepan Naruto dengan membawa rasaingan berukuran 2x bola kaki dan langsung menyerang Naruto, Naruto yang terkena serangan langsung terhempas menghantam dinding pagar kediaman Namikaze. Walaupun besar tapi rasaingan tadi tidaklah terkonsentrasi dengan baik sehingga kekuatannya tidaklah maksimal

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, Kushina bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya sangking syoknya

Tsunade yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto walaupun masih sadar tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak, ia hanya terkapar didekat dinding

"ha,, lucu seka uhuk,,,, pada akhirnya aku tida huk,,, mendapatkan apapun uhuk,,,,"

Naruto bermonolog sambil terbatuk darah

"Naruto, Naruto, jangan berbicara dulu Baa-chan akan mencoba menolongmu"

Tsunade yang baru datang langsung mencoba mengobati Naruto

"sudahlah Baa-chan sepertinya in uhuk,, adalah akhir bagi Namikaze Naruto, uhuk aku memang bodoh ya uhuk,,, mencoba mendapatkan hal yang uhuk tidak mungkin"

Naruto terus terbatuk darah

"Tidak tidak kamu pasti bisa sembuh, lagipula Baa-chan adalah wizard medis terhebat jadi kamu pasti sembuh"

Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan nya, dia tau bahwa hampir tidak mungkin untuk menolong Naruto lagi karena jantung dan otaknya mengalami kerusakan yang besar

Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Tsunade

"Terima kasih Baa-chan karena telah memberikan aku kasih sayang selama ini"

"tidak Naruto Baa-chan tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau pergi sekarang"

"jika begitu aku minta maaf dan tolong sampaikan juga maafku kepada Hinata dan Kyu-chan karena sudah melanggar janji"

"tidak tidak Hinata dan kyubi tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melanggar janji"

"jika uhuk begitu sampaikan Terima kasih ku untuk semuanya kepada mereka, dan sekali lagi uhuk,,,, Terima kasih Baa-chan untuk segalanya sayo,, Nara"

Setelah mengatakan itu perlahan tubuh Naruto melemas dan nafasnya pun berhenti

"Naruto, tidak, Naruto NARUTOOOO"

Tsunade menangis

Kyubi juga menangis sambil memeluk Kuuko yang juga tidak berhenti menangis

Kushina pingsan

Sedangkan Menma sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Minato dengan sihirnya

Itu merupakan awal, atau akhir? Tidak ada yang tau yang jelas itu merupakan tragedi yang tidak akan dilupakan di kediaman Namikaze

TBC

Maaf ya upnya lama tapi saya kehilangan mod untuk menulis jadi perlu waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan mod ku lagi

Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang tidak konsisten dengan waktu dan maaf kalo Masih banyak typo dan ceritanya gantung

Klo bisa mohon saran untuk kelanjutannya karena jujur ide yang sudah kusiapkan di kepalaku menghilang entah kemana, karena sebenarnya aku mau bikin cerita yang lain tapi takut cerita yang ini berhenti disini. Jujur jika ceritanya gantung saya merasa memiliki hutang kepada pembaca

Ok sampai jumpa di next chap

Salam (N Istra)


End file.
